HIM, HIS REFLECTION AND HIS EGO!
by animegrl001
Summary: The title is messd up but i luv it, and the story went a bit outta hand but still good nontheless. Please read or i'll cry jkin, its bout Sakura and Sasuke and how messd up he is,Sasuxsaku, some Naruxhina and also some Itachix? LIME


Him, his reflection and his Ego

She walked from the Hokage tower, eyes glued to the ground. She was thinking about him again. She never got to tell him how she felt, how she still feels, but it was to late.

'All he needs is his reflection and his fine' she thought.

Not a loudmouthed, pink haired, big headed (BIG FOREHEADED) medic nin.

Naruto found his other half a sweet, beautiful quiet girl who loved him so much.

She was happy and He was. 'Naruto deserves to be happy' she thought as she saw the laughing couple.

He brought Sasuke back for her, team 7 were reunited. All happy but 2.

Naruto snuck a look at Sakura, she looked happy enough, a small smile was graced on her lips as she walked past the ramen house.

She was looking at the ground, he wanted to yell for her but she seemed to absorbed in hre thoughts.

Hinata looked at him with a smile, they were to be wed soon. He was to become the new Hokage, everything seemed perfect except he had this dreaded feeling in the pit of his stomache.

He looked at Sakura worriedly, she was staring at the ground.

The 21 year old looked at his fiancee, "I wonder what sakura-chan's thinking".

She smiled "I didn't notice her, i'll go call her then, naru-chan". The small dark haired girl ran to the door, she had overcome her stutter, and her beautiful voice was heard swiftly throught the streets of Konoha.

"Sakura", yelled Hinata.

Sakura looked up suddenly, "Oh, hi I didn't see you there, are you here by yourself", she asked.

"No, i'm hear with Naruto-kun, come join us", she said softly.

"We'll discuss wedding plans, and your maid of honour dress", said dreamily.

"I'm sorry, Hinata-chan, i have to go and finish of some reports and check through some files", she said quickly.

"Okay then, but remember we're going shopping, with Ino and TenTen tommorow, don't forget.

"Yea", she said smiling.

From above, 2 men were eyeing the pink haired medic nin.

"I feel a tad bit sorry for her, falling for the boy with hair like a chicken's backside." said a certain blue haired, blue skinned shark man.

"Hnn", answered a tall, red eyed man.

"You know, your brother doesn't say much either, is it some Uchiha thing that the only vocabulary used is Hnn?"asked Kisame.

The answer he recieved was a hard, cold glare.

"This girl is the answer to the destruction of the Kyuubi container and my little otouto", he said.

Sasuke, punched the bag ruthlessy.

His anger had been bottled up for so long, Itachi had gotten away and that stupid Naruto had done something to HIS Sakura. She wasn't the same anymore, wouldn't give him that smile that was reserved for him, JUST HIM.

She is mine, mine, mine, mine. (Possesive much)

He growled punching the bag. All that was left of it was ripped black leather and pouring out fluff.

He had to see her, see her and ask her, ask her wtf was wrong with her.

(Doesn't Sasuke have a way with words)

He grabbed a dark shirt and ran out.

He got to her apartment and knocked loudly. Sakura opened the door there, a short distance away was the man that haunted her dreams, her thoughts her mind, her soul.

She wore a pure white sundress that clung to her curves It brought out her long Pink curly hair and her big emerald green eyes.

"Hey Sasuke", she said smiling, her long ,thick, curly pink eyelashes fluttered in the process.

He couldn't take it anymore.

He pounced on her, lips forcefully being pushed against hers, He pushed his tongue inside her mouth and explored it.

Sakura was awed.

He pushed her inside, closing the door behind him and pinned her against the nearest wall.

He kissed her again, all the passion and heat emitted through this very kiss.

he stopped and stared into her eyes "beautiful", he breathed out.

"Sasuke-kun", she panted, her lips read and swollen.

He pinked her up and walked to her bedroom, all the whiled discarding her white sundress.

Pushing her onto the bed he whispered "I want you Sa...ku...ra", he grabbed her dainty hand and pushed it against his arousal. "This is how much i want you, do you want me", he asked kissing up her collar bone.

"Yes, you jerk, how long did it take you to bring an end to your constant lust with your reflection, you vain bastard", she moaned.

He smirked, as he discarded her pink lacy bra and matching french knickers. (Oo la la)

grinning he kissed up her chest down to her love spot.

"Damn, your this wet for me, and i've done nothing yet", he smirked.

"Shut up and kiss me you man hoe", she growled, pressing her mouth to his.

"Your so sexy when you angry, a total turn on", he whispered in the kiss.

(Gettin a bit to saucy over hear lets see what Naruto and hinata are upto)

Hinata moaned, Naruto nipped, sucked, licked on her.

(Great another pair of horny Naruto characters,just, great)

"I love you Sasuke", she whispered.

"I love me to", he answered.

"WHAT", she yelled.

"I mean love you to sexy", he smiled.

(OHMFG SASUKE SMILING, IS IT A FULL MOON OR WHAT)

7 months later.

"How does it feel being married Sasuke", asked Naruto.

"A lot more painful", he muttered.

"You know no one told me that when your married your not allowed to look at other girls, i know were not allowed to sleep with them, but i didn't we're not allowed to look at them", said Naruto.

"Shutup dobe", growled Sasuke.

"Your not as comfy as Hinata but you'll do Sasuke", said Naruto, snuggling next Sasuke in their small tent, while their wife's slept in their nice warm houses.

"I own that house that womens sleeping in and yet im thrown out", growled Sasuke.

"Atleast your allowed in your own garden, i the hokage on the other hand have to sleep in YOUR garden teme", said Naruto movin closer.

"Come any closer and i'll kill you", growled Sasuke.

"hmmph", muttered Naruto turning away from Sasuke.

"I mean, you deserve to sleep in the gutters, you complemented so whore on her rack, but i just asked Sakura if she wanted mayo in her sandwich", he said.

"Old skunk dont let me snuggle, i miss my bed", he said talking to MR. SNUGGLES.

"Atleast i have you MR SNUGGLES", he said smiling, hugging the cute white stuffed rabbit.

"I can't even sleep on the sofa, but in a small tent in my garden", continued Sasuke.

"SHUT UP YOU SKUNK, MAYBE IT'S CAUSE YOU SMELL, SAKURA CHAN IS PREGNANT...PR...E...G.NAN...T, SHALL I SPELL IT OUT TO YOU. PREGNANT WOMEN HAVE MOOD SWINGS, WHICH SHE IS HAVING", yelled Naruto, getting annoyed by Sasuke's continuous babbling.

"WHAT, I DON'T SMELL, YOU DO, YOU FREAKY RAMEN CRAZED FREAK. ATLEAST I HAVE THE BRAINS TO NOT COMPLIMENT THE CASHIER WOMENS RACK WHILE MY WIFES LOOKING FOR KIDS CLOTHES WITH MY SON, MAKING MY SONS FIRST WORDS NICE 'ACK", yelled Sasuke.

"WILL THE BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP", yelled Sakura from her bedroom window.

"Can't you sleep in you Ryu's room", muttered Sasuke.

"No the house is locked, and Hinata took the keys", he muttered.

"Plus i was thinking bout the women's rack, it was and accident it just came out", he muttered.

The two whispered insults to each other all night.

A month late they were both allowed in their houses, but Sasuke was kicked back out cause he asked sakura if she needed help down the stairs.

"ARE YOU ACCUSING ME OF BEING WEAK. DONT YOU THINK I CAN SUCCESFULLY WALK DOWN THE FUKIN STAIRS. DO I LOOK LIKE NARUTO TO YOU", she screamed chucking him out. Sasuke was forced to reside in the Uzamaki residence for another month.

He couldn't wait till the kid was out of his wife's stomache for 2 reasons, 1. no more moodswings and 2 make his clan, but mostly for less moodswings. Atleast their was mirrors at Naruto's house so he could perve on himself, that would cheer him up. His reflection, cause he was a sex god and just staring at his big cock got him all happy and proud!

As for Kisame and Itachi, they both got married and ran off together completely forgetting about their goal, and kisame taught Itachi a few other words then hnnnn, those being 'give me more' and 'fuk me baby'.

"And secretely when Sakura and Sasuke were gettin jiggy would watch cause it would be free porn for them and a total turn on for kisame, as for Itachi he just liked seeing his brother get thrown around in bed by a women and cower from her when he took to long in the bathroom, feeding his ego with compliments bout his cock.

THE END.

This story sortta got messed up, but i still decided to post it.

NO FLAMES PLEASE.

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!


End file.
